


Loving Memories

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Santa, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: A collection of drabbles about couples, including Cancer Deathmask, for strawberrybat_ on Twitter. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Gemini Saga, Cancer Deathmask/Helena, Cancer Deathmask/Original Character(s), Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 2





	1. A moment with Aphrodite

Besides the Pisces temple, the garden was full of beauty. Roses were red as his love for Aphrodite, their thorns were sharped as his little fantasies and their stems were straight as his behavior towards his lover. One by one, he observed the flowers and slowly picked them up, grouping them into a small bouquet. He took his time to select the most beautiful roses of the garden, wanting to honor every aspect of his boyfriend. His loyalty, his sense of humor, his grace, his power and his voice always made him crazy. During the day and during the night, Aphrodite was always here, next to him.

– My dear Angelo! He said with a rough voice, what are you doing in my home?  
– Ah! The concerned one startled, I should ask you the same question! When did you come back here?  
– Five minutes. I already said that I don’t like people to touch my roses. Do you know why?

When Deathmask left the bouquet on the ground and looked at his hands, he swallowed with surprise. His palms showed little red spots, which burned him badly. He transformed his smile into a weird grimace, full of shame. Aphrodite sighed in return and approached him with a worried step, before bending his knees and touching his lover’s hurt hands.

– This is the twentieth time I’m warning you. My roses are poisoned. If another Saint than me touches them, he can die.  
– I’m sorry… Angelo apologized, I wanted to please you! You like nothing except flowers!  
– And you.

Deathmask let out a growl before answering:

– I still don’t know why you’re attached to me.  
– Because you’re different, I guess. Aphrodite suggested.  
– Thanks. I appreciate it.

In fact, he never knew how to react. The Pisces Saint was such a mystery for him, even if he loved from the bottom of his heart.

– Done! Now, promise you will never enter my garden without my permission or touch my roses again!

The Cancer Saint did not feel pain in his hands anymore. Thanks to Aphrodite’s power, they entirely recovered from the flowers’ poison. No more red spots hurt his palms. Then, he looked at the Swedish man and thanked him with a deep kiss, putting his hands on his lover’s hips.

– What would I do without you? He asked before letting out a laugh.  
– You are so lucky to have me, you idiot. His boyfriend answered, you could have died.  
– Ah, whatever! I’m still here, ready to bother you again and again!

Aphrodite approved his words by giving him a loving embrace, followed by a sweet kiss.


	2. A moment with Saga

Inside the Gemini temple, strange words could be heard. All the servants did not want to come in, afraid to upset their master. Dressed with his civil clothes, Saga was sat in the middle of the room, listening to Deathmask’s speech. With a glass of wine in his hand, he contemplated the Cancer Saint’s sincere face, with a mysterious look and a tight smile. Even if their relationship was beyond friendship, the Italian man was still bending his knee in front of Saga, like a simple servant would do.

– Please, Deathmask. The Gemini Saint ordered, you don’t need to play the devoted Saint anymore. Stand up now.

The concerned one obeyed and stoop up, crossing his arms and showing a reckless attitude. He let out a pissed sigh.

– Why wouldn’t I? He asked.  
– Please, forget it. The older begged, I don’t want you to keep this representation of me.

Saga lowered his head and left his glass on the table, before putting his hands on his face. Angelo could see a form of despair in this gesture, bringing back some bad memories in the Gemini’s mind. The Cancer warrior could feel all the sorrow his lover kept locked inside him. With a careful step, he came to him and put his hands on his shoulders. Saga did not know how to do towards this reaction. Deathmask was showing another part of himself, more tender and more compassionate. He felt sorry for his lover’s worries, he wanted to build something new with him, to prove him that things did not change between them. Even if the Greek man got his Gemini Cloth back, he still loved him with the same intensity. He always had a huge respect for him.

– What do you want from me, Deathmask? Saga asked with a low voice.  
– You don’t need to play the commander anymore. Angelo answered frankly, be yourself. That’s all I ask you.

The Gemini Saint raised his head and looked at his lover, remembering all the emotions he provoked in his mind. His presence brought some peace in his temple, like his terrible jokes and his bright laughs. In a sudden impulse, he put his hands on the Cancer warrior’s face and pulled it closer to him. Then, the younger man knew what to do. He soothed his lover’s thoughts with a soft kiss. A light fever caught them, getting them closer to each other. For the first time, they explored the tenderness of their feelings, rejecting their old dirty habits.

– Angelo… The Gemini warrior whispered.  
– I’m here, Saga. His lover answered back before laying him on the couch.


	3. A moment with Helena

After all these years, he could finally return to the village. At his biggest surprise, Helena never left this place. She was still there, selling flowers and smiling at every customer. Her natural beauty never faded, her eyes were shining as before and her hands were always soft. When he touched them, Deathmask felt a sudden peace inside him. This young lady was the remedy to all his worries, with her delicate voice and her gentle gestures.

– I missed you. She whispered, I missed every part of you.  
– Yeah, thanks. He spitted out.

His spontaneous reaction was not what Helena expected, but it was better than nothing. She let out a sweet laugh and took his hands, caressing them with a loving touch. A tempest of questions caught Angelo’s mind. He did not understand the woman’s attitude towards him. He was still the Cancer Saint, with a strong personality and an ambiguous sense of justice. But she appreciated him anyway, he was this young man with a great sense of humor and a respectful behavior. In fact, she never forgot him. Every night, she dreamed of him, of finding him and embracing him with all her admiration.

And that day came. Deathmask never changed, he was still the man she wanted to see again. To be honest, she found him more handsome than before. With this little smirk he showed, she felt unique through his eyes. She was right, she was unique for the Cancer Saint. She ignored every negative aspect of him to glorify the positive ones. It was a risky behavior but she did it anyway. At least, they could have found each other again in the village, to see how they missed each other and how they wanted to be together.

– It’s really stunning how you can stand me. He said.  
– I don’t stand you, I love you. She answered.

She left him voiceless. Angelo did not say a word, making her laugh with an assured grace. To prove her feelings, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tender embrace. She could feel his heart beating against her chest. She could feel his soft breath on her neck and the softness of his words against her ear.

– I love you too, Helena. He finally said.


	4. A life with Alondra

In the morning, he did not want to leave the bed. Even if the sun was high in the sky, he could not take his eyes off Alondra. She was still asleep, the sheet pulled up to her chest. On the middle finger of her right hand, a ring was shining. Her blond hair formed a halo around her angelic face. When he looked at the piercings on her face, he felt in love more and more, like the first time they shared a kiss. He wanted to touch them so badly, but he did not want to wake her up. She seemed so peaceful, so relaxed that he could just look at her.

He finally found his soulmate. He could feel it when he contemplated her. It was like gods molded her just for him. He loved every part of her. Every day, he could worship her generous curves, her soft dark skin, her red eyes, her flower tattoo on her right shoulder and her divine lips. He still did not believe that this young lady was his wife. She accepted every aspect of his personality and his life. She gave him more love than anyone else.

He risked a hand in her hair, which slowly woke her up. When she opened an eye, he pulled out his fingers and showed a straight face.

– I’ve done nothing. He lied.  
– Sure, honey. She answered before stretching herself.

Once again, he melted inside. He did not show it, but he liked all the nicknames his wife used.

– You wanted me to wake up, right? She guessed.  
– Whatever. He tried.  
– Say it.  
– Hm… yes.

He quickly admitted it. He could never resist Alondra’s look, a mix between tenderness and teasing. He scratched his head and put his hand on his spouse’s shoulder, who yawned softly before caressing her husband’s face. Deathmask would say it loudly but he could not leave without the young lady on his side. He was addicted to her presence, her scent and her manners.

– You’re such a character, Angelo. Alondra sighed.  
– I know… The concerned one grumbled.  
\- That’s why I love you.

She offered him a kiss before getting closer to him. He wrapped her with his left arm and pulled her in a loving gesture, caressing her skin and drawing some imaginary circles on it.


End file.
